The present invention relates generally to RF communication antennas, and more specifically to aircraft Ku-band communication antenna systems required to simultaneously transmit and receive from a single aperture
Aircraft mounted Ku-band communication antenna systems presently operate in receive only mode. There is a need for an aircraft mounted, Ku-band communication antenna system which can simultaneously transmit and receive from a single aperture. For this system, International Telecommunication Union (ITU) regulatory levels apply such that transmit Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (EIRP) antenna pattern levels cannot exceed ITU regulatory levels for Ku-band satellite interference.
A drawback of the currently used receive-only antennas is that their wide beam widths and high sidelobes cannot meet the beam width and sidelobe requirements for transmit operation under the ITU Ku-band satellite regulations. Use of conventional rectangular slotted waveguide and microstrip-patch array technology cannot be employed because of the high transmit to receive isolation, high efficiency and high cross polarization performance required over the combined transmit and receive operating frequency bandwidth, i.e., about 14.0 GHz to about 14.5 GHz and about 11.2 GHz to about 12.7 GHz respectively.
A large, circular reflector antenna, i.e., approximately 0.9 meters (m) (36 inches) diameter, could be used for the application. Several drawbacks exist, however, for an antenna of this size. The communication antenna(s) is required to be mounted on the external surface of the aircraft fuselage. The vertical height of a 0.9 m diameter antenna creates an aerodynamic vertical drag problem for the aircraft. A further drawback is that aircraft antennas are normally enclosed within a radome in order to protect the antennas and to control aerodynamic drag induced by the antenna(s). As the diameter of an antenna increases, the necessary height and length of the radome increases. The necessary sized radome for a 0.9 m (36 inch) diameter surface mounted reflector antenna produces unacceptable levels of aerodynamic drag.
In addition to the above drawbacks, the effective isotropically radiated power (EIRP) for a single, large antenna and single transmitter is less efficient than an array of smaller antennas and smaller transmitters. Exemplary vertical and horizontal solid state power amplifiers (SSPAs) for a single large antenna producing 20 watts have an efficiency of about 15 percent. The vertical and horizontal SSPAs of four smaller antennas producing an exemplary 5 watts each (for the same total of 20 watts output) have an efficiency of about 25 percent. It is therefore an efficiency drawback to use a single larger antenna if an appropriate number of smaller, more efficient antennas can be employed.
Reducing the antenna diameter, however, necessarily reduces the antenna aperture area. To maintain the total aperture area of a 0.9 m diameter reflector antenna by using a greater number of smaller diameter antennas requires balancing several factors. As noted above, using a plurality of smaller diameter reflector antennas decreases drag while increasing efficiency, but also increases system complexity (wiring, receiver differentiation, etc.). The use of a plurality of smaller reflector antennas requires a common support structure, increasing complexity with each antenna to account for the structure and mechanisms required to jointly mount and rotate the assembly. The antennas must be grouped to permit mechanical scanning with the least number of mechanical components, i.e., motors, wiring or gears, to control complexity and weight. A need therefore exists for a wide-band, low drag, mechanically scanned Ku-band communications antenna system which can simultaneously transmit and receive from a single aperture.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a multiple reflector antenna array. The antenna array includes a plurality of independent reflector antennas with each of the reflector antennas being fixed to a common antenna support structure. The collective group of antennas on the support structure is trainable to simultaneously receive and transmit RF signals. Cassegrain reflector antennas are preferably employed by the present invention. The support structure of the multiple cassegrain reflector antenna assembly is mechanically attached on an exterior surface of a fuselage of an aircraft. The assembly is enclosed within a radome to reduce aerodynamic drag on the aircraft. Multiple reflector antennas reduce the height of the required radome compared to the height of a radome enclosing a single large diameter reflector antenna. Each antenna is required to both simultaneously transmit and receive communication signals within the Ku frequency band. An exemplary transmit frequency is about 14.0 to about 14.5 gigahertz (GHz) and an exemplary receive frequency range is about 11.2 to about 12.7 GHz.
Since multiple reflector antennas are employed by the present invention, a corporate power combiner/divider is employed to process the transmit and receive signals from each of the reflector antennas. Individual service lines to provide both horizontal and vertical signal support to each of the smaller reflector antennas is provided. Through use of the corporate power combiner/divider, the antenna overall pattern performance can be controlled by adjusting each antenna""s signal amplitude and phase within a corporate feed network provided. This adjustment is in addition to the amplitude and phase adjustment of the normal feedhorn/reflector system of these antennas.
A radome surrounds the multiple antenna arrangement and its aerodynamic vertical drag component is a function of its height. Radome height is determined by selecting antenna diameter. Radome length is a function of its height. Typically, the radome length is 10 times the radome height to minimize aerodynamic disturbances. Therefore, reducing radome height also reduces radome length and its length component of aerodynamic drag.
The present invention provides a wideband, low drag, mechanically scanned, Ku-band communications antenna system which can simultaneously transmit and receive from a single aperture. An antenna array system of the present invention meets the ITU regulatory levels for Ku-band GEO satellite interference.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a multiple element antenna array for both transmitting and receiving communication signals is provided. A plurality of reflector antennas forms an antenna array. The antenna array is arranged on a common horizontal axis. A support structure mounts the antenna array on the common horizontal axis. A drive mechanism permits multiplane movement of the support structure. At least one motor is provided to rotate the drive mechanism.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an antenna array is provided to both transmit and receive Ku-band communication signals for a moving platform. The antenna array comprises an array of three to four cassegrain reflector antennas. A support structure is provided for mounting each reflector antenna of the antenna array. A drive mechanism permits movement of the support structure to mechanically scan the array. A first motor controls vertical motion of the drive mechanism. A second motor controls horizontal motion of the drive mechanism. A radome encloses the antenna array. The radome has an internal volume sufficient to permit mechanical scanning of the array within the radome by the first and second motors.
In still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an aircraft communication system is provided which comprises four cassegrain reflector antennas. A support structure mounts each of the four reflector antennas. A drive mechanism permits mechanical scanning of the support structure. A corporate power combiner/divider is electrically connected with each of the four cassegrain reflector antennas. The combiner/divider processes both a transmit and a receive signal for each of the four cassegrain reflector antennas. A radome encloses all four cassegrain reflector antennas. The radome reduces aerodynamic drag of the four cassegrain reflector antennas.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.